


A blast from the past

by Saku015



Series: Yaku Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Nekoma Week 2019, Skype, Team Fluff, Yaku Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lev and Yaku have a skype call after they had gotten home from the airport.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Yaku Morisuke & Nekoma Volleyball Club
Series: Yaku Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869835
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	A blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lyubov moya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810288) by [Saku015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015). 



> Day 4: Traveller.  
> Day 5: Connection.

”By the way, why are you still here, Lev?” Yaku asked his boyfriend, who was sitting in the driver’s seat beside him, totally unruffled. ”Shouldn’t you be at a shooting like in five minutes?”

”Oh that? I cancelled it,” Lev said it with total calmness.

”You did what?” Yaku asked in disbelief, turning towards the silver haired boy as much as his belt let him. ”Lev, you can’t do this to your manager. You’ll be the death of her sooner or later!” He didn’t want to add that Mila was not one of the patient types – they’d already known that.

”She said it’s okay,” Lev informed him and Yaku’s lips fell open. ”She saw your match and said you made Russia proud, so this is her gift for us.”

”Remember to thank her,” Yaku said, squinting at him, ”and don’t make her life harder than it already is.”

”Your wish is my command, Mori-san!” Lev said, beaming at him as he parked their car in front of their apartment building.

After they entered their apartment, Lev sent Yaku to change into something more comfortable till he would prepare his surprise in the living room. ’For your good performance’ he said when Yaku asked him about it. Yaku was ready in ten minutes and when he stepped in the room, he saw that the TV was connected to their laptop.

”What are you planning, Lev?” Yaku asked as he sat down onto the sofa. 

Lev just smiled at him and turned the computer on. After that, he logged in Skype and almost immediately there was an incoming call from Kenma. Yaku’s eyes widened as Lev received the call and he saw not just Kenma, but his whole old team on the other side of the screen.

”Hey, guys!” Lev greeted them waving as he sat down beside Yaku.

”Yaku-san, you were so cool out there!” Shibayama said from the other side with Inuoka nodding.

”I have never seen anything cooler in my whole life,” the brown haired boy asserted and Yaku felt a lump forming in his throat.

”See, Yakkun? All the first years think you are amazing,” Kuroo said, appearing out of nowhere – like he always did.

”Guys, stop!” Yaku said, sniffing a bit. Lev wrapped one of his arms around him, resting his head on the top of his. Yaku glared up at him, but didn’t do anything else to push him away.

”Stop being so damn affectionate!” Yaku heard Yamamoto’s voice through the TV, filled with pain.

”Still not having a girlfriend? You are already a working adult,” Kuroo teased with one of his smirks.

”Kuroo-san, please stop enjoying other’s pain!”

As Yaku listened them, he felt a smile appearing on his lips. Yes, they were dorks, but they were his dorks.


End file.
